The present invention relates generally to data gathering systems for use at point of sale checkout counters and, more particularly, to a data gathering system which comprises an optical scanner supported on a weighing scale, and support means for suspending the system within a counter such that the optical scanner provides a weighing platter for the scale at an upper surface of the counter. Thus, bar coded data imprinted upon product labels presented at the counter can be read by the optical scanner, and the weight of such products can be determined by placing the products on the optical scanner. In effect, the optical scanner becomes the weighing platter of the scale. The bar code data and the weight data are supplied to the cash register system via a common interface.
Supermarket checkout counters commonly include optical scanners mounted therein for optically scanning bar code labels on products to be purchased as the products are moved over scanning windows in the top surfaces of the scanners. The scanners read and convert the bar code labels into product identification and pricing information which is used for the sale and other merchandising purposes, such as inventory control. Since many products sold in supermarkets, for example produce, are sold by weight, oftentimes weighing scales are also positioned adjacent the checkout counters. The weighing scales can be manually operable such that sales clerks weigh products and then enter the resulting prices on associated cash registers. Alternately, the weighing scales can be partially or fully automated such that the weights and resulting price information are directly passed to the registers.
One example of an automated data gathering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,344, wherein a scale and an optical scanner are not only directly interconnected to an associated register but also are integrated into a single unit which fits within the checkout counter. While this integrated scale/scanner system offers advantages over the prior separated component systems in terms of convenience and space savings, still there are disadvantages and inconveniences associated with the integrated system. For example, by making the scale and scanner a single integrated unit, the system is heavy and difficult to install and/or remove from a receiving checkout counter. Adding to this problem, the system must be removed from the checkout counter each time the scale is to be zeroed or calibrated and then the system must be reinstalled.
The need for a data gathering system for use at a point of sale checkout counter which provides for both scanning coded labels and also weighing products which are to be sold by weight has been recognized, and a combined scanner and scale which meets this need is the subject of the above identified, commonly assigned, U.S. Patent Application entitled Scale Having Platter Including Removable Optical Scanner. The combined scanner and scale accomplishes is provided in a compact packaging arrangement which eases and facilitates removal and installation of the system for maintenance and repair.
It will be appreciated, however, that since the scanner and scale both communicate with the cash register system, such as for example an IBM Model 4683 System, it is necessary to provide for a communications interface between both of these components and the cash register system, even though the components are physically combined. Not only has this required redundant interface circuitry, but the use of redundant cabling, and interface ports in the cash register system. It is seen, therefore, that there is a need for an interface arrangement which avoids the difficulties heretofore encountered.